


All the Angels Cheer ('Cause We're Together)

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny picks the time when Steve can't argue to tell him that he's bought a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Angels Cheer ('Cause We're Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [picfor1000](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com) Challenge 10: A Perfect 10. [This](http://www.flickr.com/photos/21981741@N02/4691714037/lightbox/) was my assigned picture which inspired the story.
> 
> Thanks to [kodamasama](http://kodamasama.livejournal.com) for the beta and to [team_allen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/) and [bail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/) for all their input and encouraging words.

Danny almost laughs out loud when he sees his words register with Steve, who has been dozing off next to him. It’s a good thing that Steve has a broken leg; he’s pretty sure they would have crashed with Steve driving. “I’m sorry, what?” Steve sounds unusually high pitched. ”Is there an extra April Fools day today that no one told me about? I’m pretty sure you just said you’ve bought a house.” His eyes are wider than ever, and not just from the drugs.

“You heard me, Steve, and no, this is not a joke. I bought a house.” He feels himself grinning, both in pride that he’s bought his own place — even though he’s loudly proclaimed, repeatedly, that he’d never do such a thing; Hawaii is only temporary — and from the look on Steve’s face.

“Why would you buy a house? You hate this island, as you keep pointing out every chance you get.” Steve is definitely awake now. “Where is this house of yours, anyway? And how could you afford it? You always bitch that you can’t afford anything more than the shit-hole you’re living in.”

“I bought it because of Grace, okay? It’s not as if I’m getting off this island any time soon,” Danny says, his eyes focused on the road. “The apartment is a shit-hole, so it was time to find someplace safer for her. It was a real bargain, actually. It’s up in the mountains, safe from any future tsunamis we might encounter.”

“Danny, a house is never a bargain unless you got it for free,” Steve says; he almost sounds pissed off. “And even then you probably got ripped off. Are you sure it was the owners you met with when you signed the contract?”

“Why are you always so suspicious of everything, Steven?” Danny doesn’t bother to keep his voice down. “I’m a cop. This is not the first time I’ve bought a house. Of course I checked out that everything was legal. And no, I did not get ripped off.”

Danny thinks he’s not supposed to hear the snort that Steve lets out. “So when do I get to see this house of yours, anyway?” He leans back against the door — Danny can hear him wince as he moves his leg to rest up on the seat — so that he’s facing Danny.

Danny just shrugs in that way that he knows Steve hates. “We’ll see.” The irritation from a second ago disappears when Steve starts to sputter in indignation. It’s so easy to rile Steve up when he’s high on painkillers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny can see Steve shift back to sit properly. Steve doesn’t say anything for several minutes, and when Danny pulls the Camaro into Steve’s driveway, he just gets out without waiting for Danny to even turn the engine off.

After he gets out as well, Danny rounds the Camaro to lean against the hood on the passenger side. He watches as Steve hobbles over to the front door on his reluctantly accepted crutches. Danny takes pity on Steve when he’s struggled to get his keys out of his pocket for a full minute.

“I’ll get it, babe,” he says and sticks his hand into Steve’s pocket to retrieve the keys. He helps Steve shuffle to the side so that he can get the door open and punch in the alarm code.

”You never answered my question,” Steve says when he’s somewhat comfortable on the couch. He sounds almost half asleep again. ”When do I get to see your house?”

Danny huffs out a breath as he slumps down next to his boyfriend. ”How about never?” he says and shoots a mock-glare in Steve’s direction. ”If you’re gonna be calling me stupid every time I do something you don’t approve of, you don’t deserve to see my house.”

”Come on, Danny, you’re not being fair,” Steve says as he pokes Danny in the side. Danny doesn’t hesitate a second to swat it away. ”I’m just looking out for you and Gracie. Because I care about you.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Danny’s temple. ”You know I care, don’t you?”

Danny can’t quite hold back the smile, and he knows that if Steve is looking at him it gives it away. ”If you say so.” He ignores Steve as he gets up and stretches. ”I have to go take a shower; answer if Grace calls, will you?”

He makes the shower as fast as possible and is still drying off as he leaves the bathroom. Steve is still where he left him ten or so minutes ago. Usually when Danny walks into a room where Steve is, he turns and shoots him a smile, but it’s as if Steve is too caught up in whatever he’s doing to notice that he’s not alone anymore.

”Whatcha doing?” The simple question startles Steve, and there is a crack as he drops the phone in his hand, which catches against the edge of the table and falls to the floor.

His phone, Danny can see when he steps around the couch. ”What were you doing with my phone, Steven?” Danny doesn’t even want to know how Steve got the code for his phone. It was probably illegal.

”Why did you buy such a big house for just Gracie and yourself, Daniel?” Steve asks. He almost sounds hurt but also curious. ”A house you will be alone in five days out of seven shouldn’t be this large. There’s what, four bedrooms?”

Danny lets out a breath. This is the time. ”Who says I will be alone?” He sounds anything but casual to his own ears.

Even though he’s still kind of high, Steve seems to get it. ”I would love to move in with you and Gracie, Daniel.” He does some ninja-move that must be hell on his leg. The next thing Danny knows, he’s in Steve’s lap and Steve’s lips are on his.


End file.
